Candy Heart
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Rendirte no es una opcion...
1. Chapter 1

"**Candy heart"**

**(Dedicado a Holly Motto)**

**Yuni-chan anime**

**Disclamer: **Yugioh pertenece a Kasuki Takahashi y sus asociados comerciales, yo solo tome a los personajes para hacer una historia de fans para fans

**Dedicado: **A Holly Motto (ya que gracias a ella me atrevía publicarlo, la quiero mucho , espero algún día escribir como ella)

**Advertencia: **Este finc esta en un universo alterno, es Yaoi y además es un Yami Bakura x Yami Yugi, advertidos... al finc.

**Nota:** Sean piadosos es mi primer finc,

**Capitulo uno**

"**El regalo del faraón"**

**Dedicado a Holly Motto**

Menfis, 3000 a.C.

Las arenas estaban tranquilas, la ciudad del alto Egipto se encontraba a unos 30°, el calor se sentía levemente, ya que aun era medio día pero para los extranjeros el calor era insoportable, y ese era el caso de la fila de comerciantes que venían de lejanas tierras con encargos de sus reyes para el faraón, o con fines de comercio.

El joven faraón tenia apenas uno 18 años, su tez era blanca, ya que su madre era extranjera, de las tierras de Nubia, su cabellera de color plateada y hasta poco mas debajo de la medía espalda, sus ojos eran color café oscuros, un tanto parecidos a la tonalidad del barro, veía con cierto aburrimiento a los comerciantes, que intentaban venderle a el o a los sacerdotes piedras preciosas, telas o en algunos casos hasta esclavos sexuales, que según presumían eran aun vírgenes.

.-"Le aseguro que estas telas son las mas finas de todo oriente"-. Murmuro un joven de ojos rasgados con un extraño acento, pelón y de tez amarillenta, les ofrecía unas hermosas telas, uno de los sacerdotes se acerco para comprarlos, de seguro serian adecuadas para una de las habitaciones o para el mismo harem, el turno se dio para el siguiente comerciante, un joven de ojos verdes, tez semi-bronceada y cabellos negros como la noche, cortos.

.-"Mi faraón"-. El hombre hizo una reverencia.-"Traigo un regalo, que os a enviado mi rey Marduk"-. Uno de los jóvenes que acompañaban al pelinegro acerco a un joven, de cabellos pelirrojos, estos mismos eran sujetados en una coleta, mientras algunos cabellos rubios caían sobre su rostro, tez albina, similar a la del faraón, su estatura era menor a la medía, pero en ese instante algo llamo increíblemente su atención y no fue la corta y reveladora túnica que colgaba de la estrecha cintura , si no los ojos ardientes color rojo que el joven esclavo poseía.-"Espera mi rey que sea de vuestro agrado, el joven se llama Atemu"-. Un sacerdote se acerco y tomo al joven que fue llevado frente al faraón y arrodillado por el castaño sacerdote

.-"Peculiar"-. Fue lo único que aserto en decir el faraón que quedo encantado, con la belleza del joven, quien lo miraba con sus orbes fuego de una forma que se antojaría desafiante.-"Se quedara en Menfis"-.

TBC...

YUN: Jajaja como se daran cuenta altere papeles,gomen…por cierto mi nombre es Yuni!, soy Yuni-chan

NUT: Bueno primero k nada Atemu es esclavo y Bakura faraón, ah yo soy el yami d Yuni-chan, Nut, mucho gusto

YUN: Bueno, lo mas lindo seria presentarles a nuestros amigos k son una linda paregita, cortesía de Marik ¿No es asi Holly? El es Migue-kun y el otro es Horus, Migue-kun es hikari, Horus es su yami

HORUS. ¬¬ Si te doy derecho de k lo publiques

YUN: Na, ni te pedi permiso

YONI: Bueno, yo soy Yonatan, ¬¬ Y no, no soy gey

YUNI: Bueno, pues para que no crean que es plagio –risa nerviosa- escribo en amor yaoi como yuni…n.nU…asi k no es plagio!! So la misma!!

NUT: o.o se supone!!

YUN: Bueno ya nos vamos…n-n sean lindos y dejen reviws!!

MATTA NE!!!


	2. Lo que te depara tu nueva vida

"**Candy heart"**

**Yuni-chan anime**

Menfis, 3000 a.C.

.-"Peculiar"-. Fue lo único que aserto en decir el faraón que quedo encantado, con la belleza del joven, quien lo miraba con sus orbes fuego de una forma que se antojaría desafiante.-"Se quedara en Menfis"-.

El hombre de ojos verdes asintió, con un poco de pesar, y se retiro de la sala del trono, el castaño sacerdote agacho la cabeza del pelirrojo, ya que era una falta de respeto que un esclavo mirara, directamente al faraón, pero se le era perdonado por el momento, ya que era de origen extranjero.

.-"¿A dónde desea que llevemos a su nuevo esclavo?"-. Pregunto el sacerdote, el faraón lo medito un poco y sonrío

.-"Llévalo al harem"-. El joven asintió, levanto al nuevo esclavo y lo saco de la sala del trono, caminaron un poco hasta llegar al recinto de las concubinas del faraón, al abrir las puertas las vistas fueron dirigidas al joven pelirrojo, quien ignoro las mismas, el sacerdote lo guío hacia una parte donde estaban 4 chicos, los únicos hombre del harem.

.-"Jono"-. Esa palabra hizo voltear a uno de los chicos, de cabellos rubios y ojos mieles

.-"¿Qué sucede?...oh... un nuevo"-. Exclamo el muchacho quien puso una sonrisa.-"¿Cómo se llama?"-. El rubio era curioso

.-"Athemu"-. Contesto sencillamente.

.-"Que lindo nombre"-. El nuevo esclavo, oculto su rostro, ya que en el se formo un leve sonrojo.

.-"Escúchame bien Jono... quiero que lo arreglen, y lo lleven antes de la cena al resintió del faraón"-. El rubio puso en su rostro un gesto de horror

.-"¡Que!"-. Pero el sacerdote le cubrió la boca

.-"El faraón lo quiere para el..."-. el rubio asintió.-"además quiero que investiguen si es o no virgen, además explíquenle como debe de comportarse...tengo la intuición de que es rebelde, y sobre si es virgen avísenme en cuanto sepan... si lo es, tendremos que tomar ciertas medidas"-.

.-"¿Para que?"-. Cuestiono interesado el rubio

.-"Para tener un medico afuera del recinto"-.

.-"Oh"-. El esclavo asintió, el sacerdote salio dejando al nuevo esclavo frente a los otros muchachos

.-"Valla... que lindo chico... ¿Cómo te llamas?"-. Pregunto un joven de ojos verdes, cabellos negros y tez blanca

.-"No tiene nada de especial"-. Soltó el otro de piel morena, ojos violetas profundos

.-"Lo que pasa es que estas celoso por que te va a quitar tu lugar de "amante favorito" jajajajaja"-. Rió otro chico que estaba hay, sus ojos eran igualmente violetas, pero de cabellos castaños y tez semi-bronceada

.-"Cállate Mahado"-. Gimió enojado el moreno

.-"Son un caso perdido"-. Exclamo exasperado Jono

.-"¿Cómo te llamas precioso?"-. Pregunto el ojiverde, haciendo que el joven pelirrojo se sonrojara levemente, pero eso era apreciable gracias a la clara tonalidad de su tez.

.-"Athemu"-.

TBC...

n-n listo hasta k me digne a subri el segundo cap… k ya tenia lustros almacenado en mi computadora-Yuni

¬-¬ hikari eso no es novedad-Nut

Es cierto eres una desorganisada, incumplida y auch –Yonatan es sapeado por yuni

¬o¬ no frieges n.n po cieto miren a kien traje para k conteste los reviws!-Nut

- a quien, a quien –Yuni toda hiperactiva

Contra su voluntad pero… si señores, señoras y señoritas aquí esta ¡Seto Kaiba!-Nut

(kaiba amarrado en un silla)

n-n genial-Yuni

¬¬ te demandare por maltrato fisico-Kaiba

n-n jejejeje eso mismo me dijo Yami y Bakura, pero por daño a su integridad y mira los tengo muy calmaditos jejejeje-Yuni

x-x –Kaiba

bueno agradezcamos los reviws!! –Yuni

¬.¬ es que acaso algun descerebrado dejo? –Kaiba

¬O¬ calla tu solo estas enojado por que no te puse con Ate –Yuni

¬-¬ se vale soñar!-Kaiba

¡Y se vale llorar y tus sueños se haran realidad!-Horus

Yami calmate-Migue-kun galandole la oreja.

o -Kaiba

Bueno ¿Quién agradece los reviws?-Yuni

Yo!-Horus

No tu no, luego dices groserias –Migue-kun con una gotita

Ya se que sea Kaiba!-Nut

3 hai, seto-kun tu agradece!-Yuni con cara de gatito kawai

¬,¬ no mirare ese rostro…no, no lo mirare mi fuera de voluntad es muy grande y no lo…(mira el rostro)… T-T ¿Por qué a mi?...bueno ya que… les agradecemos los reviws a AGUILA FANEL, dark-magician-yaoi y TheDarkQueenAngel-Kaiba

Bueno ahora vamos a contestarlos wiii!-Yuni

**AGUILA FANEL**

n-n wiii!! Una fans mas de bakura x yami-Yuni brincando emosionada

se va a pudrir el mundo con gente como ustedes ¬-¬-Yonatan

n-n dejala, tiene sueños ¬o¬ envidioso x k tu no tienes!-Horus

El Seto x Joy… bueno esta bien –Yuni meditando

¬O¬ A mi no me metan con el perro pulgoso!-Kaiba

¬o¬ callate k te meto con kien kiero-Yuni le da un sape

Sería weno poner a kaiba con joy?...a ver k dice nuestra teacher…-Nut

Sip!-Yuni

n-n k weno k te gusto... si no mi hikari se suicida!-Nut riendo nerviosa

ojala nos topemos con mas reviws tuyos…aki esta otro cap… no lo hice mas largo x k ya lo tenia hecho xD –Yuni

¬¬ pero komo siempre se le olvida subirlos…-Yonatan

¬o¬ calla!-Yuni

Bueno…nos vemos!-Nut

Chao!-Migue-kun

**dark-magician-yaoi**

Jejeje…no, no era tu imaginación"-Yuni

Sip la lokita altero los papeles-Migue-kun

De suerte no me puso a mi de nada feo!-Kaiba

Pero no por mucho..setito-kun no cantes victoria-Migue-kun

¬O¬ k mucho me pude hacer-Kaiba

Con mi hikari mas vale k no jueges… preguntale eso a atemu o a Bakura jejejeje-Nut

No kiero sabe mas…me niego!-Kaib

A

Bueno,bueno…ojala nos vemos pronto!-Yuni

Chao!-Nut

**TheDarkQueenAngel**

n-n arigato!!-Yuni

gato?¿cual gato?-Horus

o.O-Yuni

mmm? Una pregunta…¿me puedo ir?-Kaiba

no!-Yuni

T-T-Kaiba

Bueno…muchas gracias…-Yuni

Esperamos k nos sigas leyendo…-Nut

Sip!-Yuni

Los proximos caps seran mas largos…jejejeje…muajajajajaja-Yuni

o-oU-Yonatan

ya me voy chao!!

Bueno esperamos reviws!-Yuni

Criticas…todo!-Nut

¬-¬ menos virus!-Yonatan

AIO1!!-Yuni con cara de gatito

SAYONARA


	3. Preparandote para ver al Faraon

"**Candy heart"**

**Yuni-chan anime**

**Disclamer:** Yu-Gi-Oh NO es mío

**Advertencias:** Futuro lemon, violacion, sado-masoquismo

**Parejas: **Akefia -y.bakura- x Atemu -y.yugi- y en un futuro -bastante futro

de este cap, un poco de sethxjono (sin comentarios)-

**_Dedicado a Holly Motto_**

**_- te keoo muxio _**

**_D arigato x animarme _**

**_a siempre escribir!!_**

**_te keoo muxio i te admiro D!_**

[Menfis, 3000 a.C.

.-"¿Cómo te llamas precioso?"-. Pregunto el ojiverde, haciendo que el joven pelirrojo se sonrojara levemente, pero eso era apreciable gracias a la clara tonalidad de su tez.

.-"Atemu"-.

.-"Que adorable nombre"-. Exclamo el chico de ojos verdes, el otro lo vio con cierta duda.-"¿No sabes que significa¿No es así?"- cuestión, el chico asintió.

.-"Lo supuse"-.Exclamo Marik irritado.-"¿Y que tiene de adorable?, aparte de la maldita jeta de niño inocente... a de tener el culo mas abierto"-.Tanto el pelinegro como el nuevo esclavo, se sonrojaron un tanto, sus tez eran blancas, así que el sonrojo era notorio.

.-"No lo creo, ya sabes que al faraón no le gusta aceptar regalos usados"-. Exclamo un tanto burlón Mahado

.-"Da lo mismo"-.

.-"Cof, cof, este como decía lindo Atemu tu nombre esta en nuestro idioma... es Egipcio..."-.El chico tardo en asentir, al parecer, dominaba el Egipcio, mas le faltaban algunas cosas.-"Significa, ocaso de Rá... creo que es un nombre adorable"-. Sonrío contento el chico.-Ha, y por si no te había dicho, me llamo Duck"-.

.-"Bueno, Seth dijo que te arregláramos... así que sígueme, nos encargaremos te prepararte para tu primer encuentro con el faraón"-. El muchacho miro dudoso, mas se dejo llevar, no estaba seguro si eso esclavos tenían o no mayor rango que el, y no era bueno que jugara a adivinar.

.-"¿Qué tonalidad crees que le quede mejor?"-.Pregunto el chico de nombre Mahado, tomando diversas túnicas de variados colores

.-"Un rojo, para que convine con sus ojos"-. Exclamo Duck quien al parecer estaba encantado con el color de orbes que poseía el nuevo esclavo del faraón.

.-"No se vera un tanto... fácil"-.Exclamo Jono

.-"Por favor es una concubina..."-.Grito irritado Marik, el asunto del nuevo esclavo le tenía irritado.

.-"Mira quien lo dice...tu eres el consentido del faraón, así que no hables... moreno, por que estas celoso y el coraje no te deja pensar"-. Contraataco Mahado, Marik refunfuño, estaba celoso.

.-"Por cierto Athemu"-. El chico dirigió su mirada hacia Jono, quien era el que le hablo

.-"Hai"-. Jono lo miro con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza, de seguro le contesto en su idioma nativo

.-"Eh, disculpa... ¿Que dijiste?"-Cuestiono el rubio.

.-"Dije que si"-. Contesto nuevamente el pelirrojo.

.-"ah... veras, necesitamos saber... si tu¿Has tenido sexo con otro varón?"-. El bajito se sonrojo completamente, combinando perfectamente con su cabellera, esa pregunta no la esperaba, el sonrojo aun no bajaba de sus mejillas cuando contesto.

.-"Lie... yo..."-.Su voz se ahogo.-"No eh tenido sexo"-. Soltó al fin. Duck le miro con cierta lastima.

.-"Ya veo"-. Jono también tuvo el mismo sentimiento, Mahado no expreso nada y Marik rió con burla

.-"Al parecer nunca te han dado por el culo"-.Soltó entre risas Marik, los otro le vieron con odio.

.-"Nani"-. El chico no entendió lo último, ya que las risas no le permitieron escuchar claramente... y al batallar un tanto con el idioma egipcio no comprendió lo que el moreno le dijo.

.-"Olvídalo"-.Exclamo Jono quien le tomo de la muñeca.-"Antes de arreglarte tomaras un baño"-. Lo guiaban hasta las tinas, en donde se abría de bañar el joven.-"Bien, vendré por ti en 10 minutos, apresúrate"-. El pelirrojo espero que el otro se fuera para desvestirse, se saco las pesadas túnicas que eran bastante mas anchas en la zona de la cintura de lo ocupaba, su piel era mas clara de las partes donde la ropa cubría, por fin se termino de quitar su túnica y la doblo, se metió al agua, sumergió su cabeza dentro de la tina, cuando sintió que el aire faltaba en sus pulmones salio.

Paso unos instantes cuando salio de la tina, había una manta de seda frente a el para secarse la tomo y cubrió su cuerpo completamente, busco sus túnicas pero no estaban, frunció un poco el ceño.

.-"Veo que as terminado, ven necesito medirte las túnicas..."-. Atemu asintió sujetando con su mano el manto para que no se abriera le siguió.

Por fin llegaron a una parte cerrada del Harem, los tres chicos que había visto anteriormente, estaban sentados en unos cojines del piso,

.-"Yo quiero vestirlo..."-.Exclamo alegre Duck

.-"¿Tu? Si claro, si alguien lo viste seré yo"-. Exclamo un arrogante Mahado, los ojos de Jono rodaron, esos dos llegaban a ser un tanto patéticos.

.-"Patéticos"-.Exclamo Marik.-"Ya vístanlo"-.Celoso, si Marik tenia celos, de que el chico le quitara SU puesto.

.-"Bueno, conseguimos unas túnicas rojas... pero creo que son muy chicas, dijo al recordar el tamaño de las túnicas que cargaba antes el pelirrojo

.-"En pocas palabras niño te esta diciendo gordo"-.Dijo riendo Marik, si había algo que a Marik le faltara era peso... esa sería una ventaja, al faraón le gustaban delgados.

.-"Ya, déjalo, toma"-. Jono le tendió una túnica, el chico se sonrojo levemente al darse cuenta que las túnicas eran un tanto reveladoras, las tomo y se dirigió hacía detrás de unas maderas

.-"Demonios se dio cuenta de los vestidores...y yo que quería verlo desnudo"-.Duck demostró su molestia, al parecer tenía "cierto" interés por el nuevo.

Atemu se quito el retaso de seda de su cuerpo, lo colgó y se coloco las túnicas, había un espejo detrás de el, al ver su reflejo se sonrojo.

Sus piernas se veían totalmente, solo se cubrían a medias los muslos, ya que parecía desgarrada la túnica rojiza, dos retazos salían hasta debajo de las rodillas cubriendo los costados de sus piernas un poco, sus cintura completamente al descubierto, la túnica le quedaba un poco grande de la cintura, cayendo hasta su cadera, sujetada por unos cordones de la orilla un parte de tela que cubría su pecho un poco, pero permitiendo apreciar desde su cintura hasta el pecho, unas mangas como cortadas caían de sus hombros, y no traía calzado alguno, salio tímidamente.

Marik agrando sus ojos, el chico era extremadamente delgado... mas que el, cabía decir, el traje le quedaba exacto y aunque odiara decirlo se veía hermoso, los cabellos pelirrojos sueltos y húmedos lo hacían lucir aun mas encantador, Jono sonrió.

.-."Te vez hermoso, Duck ayúdame con el maquillaje"-. El pelinegro asintió, empezaron a colocarle las líneas de Koh, para darle un aspecto felino a sus ojos, un ligero polvo para darle un poco mas de color a sus mejillas, sin quitar el color natural.

.-"Mahado...tráeme la joyería"-. El castaño llevo una cajita y una bolsa, saco de la cajita unos brazaletes y se los coloco, una gargantilla fina, con un cascabel pequeño de oro, le coloco unos aretes tamaño promedio, y una esclava en la pierna izquierda, saco de bolsa algo como un brazalete de oro pero con ranuras, como si fuera una parte de un cinturón de castidad de oro, le levanto el corto falledin y se lo coloco en el muslo izquierdo, le cubrió nuevamente

.-"Listo"-.Dijo sonriendo Jono

.-"Solo es una concubina"-.Marik salio de la habitación

.-"Amargado"-. Rió Mahado

.-"Ya esta oscureciendo Jono"-. Comento Duck

.-"Uf, perdimos toda la tarde..."-. Las puertas se abrieron, era Seth

..-"Hicieron un excelente trabajo..."-. Recorrió con su mirada lujuriosa al chico, haciéndole sonrojar.-"Que inocente"-.Murmuro.-"Llévenlo a los aposentos del faraón...se desocupo antes de tiempo"-. El joven bajo levemente su mirada escondiéndola entre sus mechones rubios.

Lo sacaron del harem... y al llegar a una elegante habitación le pusieron unas esclavas de oro en las mano y le pusieron una venda en los ojos lo pusieron en medio de la habitación,

.-"Maldito...consejo..."-. Se oyó la voz del faraón, las puertas se cerraron con candado

.-"mmm..."-El faraón se acerco al esclavo... sonrió, al parecer su noche sería entretenida

Athemu tembló...odiaba admitirlo

Tenía miedo

**TBC...**

- me tarde :D proxima semana conti! D jajajaja, sorry xD olvidaba k estaba en mui atrasada con este fic!! sorryyyp!!

D!! mas info en mi perfeil!! D ARIGATO X RR!! DEjen mas!! D!!

SAO!

LETS DUEL!


	4. La primera Noche en tus aposentos I Part

"**Candy heart"**

**Por: Yuni-chan anime**

_Disclamer: Yugioh No es Mio_

_Advertencia: Yaoi, Lemon, Violacion, Masoquismo, Ranking T para mayores de 16 años, este capitulo posee contenido sexual homo-erotico si lo lees es bajo tu propio riesgo, la autora no se hace responsable si lo lees._

**Capitulo Cuatro:**

**_La primera noche en tus aposentos_**

**_I parte_**

[Menfis, 3000 a.C.

.-"Maldito...consejo..."-. Se oyó la voz del faraón, las puertas se cerraron con candado

.-"mmm..."-El faraón se acerco al esclavo... sonrió, al parecer su noche sería entretenida

Athemu tembló...odiaba admitirlo

Tenía miedo

.-"El nuevo exclavo... no lo recordaba..."-. En sus labios formo una mueca de lujuria y de

sadismo, en sus pupilas acarameladas se podia demostrar el deseo que se creaba en el al

tener frente a el a aquella criatura de apariencia tan atrayente.

Quizo hacer un comentario, mas rapidamente se lo nego, recordando la posiscion en la que

estaba, aparte de ser un simple exclavo, era el "nuevo exclavo sexual del faraon", en aquel

instante simplemente deseo poder escapar,huir de aquel sitio, detestaba estar en aquella

posicion que le hacia sentir como un pequeño insecto

El faraon seguia encantado, en aquel instante noto la venda, trayen el recuerdo de la mañana

a su mente sin pensarlo dos veces, desato el lienzo blanco que tapaba sus orbes

.-"Encantadores"-.Susurro mirando aquellos rubies brillantes resaltados por la piel blanca

y las finas lineas de Koh, sin evitarlo le tomo de los labios y en un solo suspiro unio

su boca a la de aquel joven.

Que se alejara, que lo soltara, que se esfumara, eran los deseos que mostraba la mente de

Athemu, temia lo que aquel joven le fuera a hacer.

.-"Kudasai"-. Sin evitarlo de su boca salieron palabras en el idioma de su lazo materno, el

faraon le miro de hito a hito, sin entender aquella palabra, no pudo siquiera parpadear...

un golpe recio y dio contra el suelo su fragil figura, dejando la marca roja en su mejilla

le miro enfurecido, le habia dado un cachetada.

.-"Te atrevez a hablar y ademas a verme a los ojos"-. Le miro con el orgullo dañado, y

ademas bastante enfurecido. El exclavo no se inmuto, su mirada siguio amenazadora ante

el, siendo nuevamente abofeteado, dando esta vez completamente contra el piso

.-"Entre mas rebelde seas, mas divertido sera poserte..."-. Subio sobre el, el joven intento

quitarselo de ensima, entre el asco y el miedo impregnados en su rostro, sin remedio alguno,

mas la fuerza del que poseia tanto oro como arena el desierto, era superior a el

intentado alejarle a la fuerza .

.-"Ja,ja,ja es tan divertido ver ese rostro una y otra vez"-. Dijo notando el temor y la furia

en una sola convinacion, el pelirrojo golpeo con ira su pecho, el otro rio mas, le tomo

fuertemente de la cintura, subiendolo a la fuerza sobre el lecho que esta muy cercano

le tumbo de un solo golpe a el lecho.

.-"!Suelteme!"-. Grito, la gente que estaba afuera de la habitacion escucho el grito, el hombre

de cabellera castaña, suspiro, al parecer al "Faraon" le agradaba violar a los exclavos.

Pero en esta occacion habia sentido algo extraño, un presentimiento, de que algo andaba mal

el nuevo exclavo si, definitivamente era el mas atrayente, delicado y sobre todo fragil

pero algo en el espiritu del muchacho le desia que su llegada a las tierras doradas causaria un

caos sin remedio alguno.

De las mismas cadenas de oro que colgaban de sus muñecas le encadeno contra la cama, inento

romperlas, inutilmente, trayendo con sigo que lastimase sus muñecas.

.-"Quieto"-. Una orden como si fuera un animal, hizo caso omiso, pero en ese instante sintio

algo frio golpear contra su muslo derecho, sacandole un grito, el otro rio y le tomo de la barbilla.

.-"No quedras que te dañe precioso, si quieres vivir mas vale que te comportes"-. le beso, el otro

sintio repudio hacia aquel gesto.

Bajo su mirada recorriendo con ella todo el cuerpo cubierto excasamente con las tunicas rojisas,

descubriendo una pieza de oro en el muslo, sonrio complasido, aquel chico era virgen.

.-"Vaya, vaya y yo pense que los de tus paises no sabian dar buenos regalos"-.Sonrisa.-"Pero veo

que me eh equivocado"-.Un risa corta.-"Has sido el mejor regalo que e tenido, y ademas eres virgen"-.

emepzo a reir sadicamente, el joven intento escapar nuevamente fallando una vez mas.

.-"Relajate..."-. le beso la nuca, desliso su mano con encanto por el cuerpo delgado.-"Perfecto...dime

si existe algun rasgo de tu rostro o cuerpo que no sea perfectamente delineado"-. El joven dirigio su

vista hacía otro lado.

.-"Pero no es suficiente, que le vea en esas túnicas, es necesario que te vea sin ellas..."-. Las mejillas del pequeño se incendiaron

.-"Que inocente"-. Sonrió encantado.

Definitivamente, ese, a sido el mejor regalo que le han dado a lo largo de su vida.

.-"Pero ahora dejaras de serlo"-.

Introdujo su lengua a su boca, encendiendo la llama de la pasión en un beso salvaje y rudo.

**_Continuara..._**

****

Perdon x la tardanza aki esta el martes subo el siguiente tnego k poner al corriente con amor yaoi!

sao

lets duel

_**xXxXxXnO zomoz Rudo5XxXxXx**_

**_xXTeNemo5 KorazÓN d MetaLXx_**


	5. La primera noche en tus aposentos II

"**Candy ****heart****"**

**Yuni-chan anime**

_"Disclamer: Yugio no es mio"_

_ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo contiene alto contenido sexual, semi-rape, violencia y lemon si no te gusta por favor atente de leer el capitulo, la autora no se hace responsable si lo lees siendo menor de 16 años, o si sencilalmente no te gusta este tipo de redaccion, si no te gusta: Abstente_

_"Nota de autora: T-T un día despues d lo promitiedo ( pero aki ta_

"**La primera noche en tus aposentos"**

**Parte II**

[Menfis, 3000 a.C.

.-"Que inocente"-. Sonrió encantado.

Definitivamente, ese, ha sido el mejor regalo que le han dado a lo largo de su vida.

.-"Pero ahora dejaras de serlo"-.

Introdujo su lengua a su boca, encendiendo la llama de la pasión en un beso salvaje y rudo.

Necesitaba tomar aire, sus pulmones se lo reclamaban, empezó a desesperarse, a sentir el miedo al ser tocado sin permiso, tenia unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero no podía… no debía hacerlo

Flash Back

.-"Cuando te tomen no debes mostrar miedo… no debes llorar"-. El hombre le acariciaba el rostro

.-"No debes mostrarte débil aunque lo seas… eso les gusta, no debes gustarles, si no nunca te soltaran"-. Mordió la manzana que tenía en su mano y asintió, aun sin entender completamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

End Flash Back

El peliblanco se separo de el, en ese instante el joven esclavo intento tomar todo el aire que pudo, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas.

.-"No temas… no aun… esto no a comenzado"-. Sus ojos cafés brillaron con deseo, estaba encantado con ese nuevo regalo, era perfecto… pequeño, delgado, inocente, hermoso, rebelde y a la vez se notaba sumamente frágil, como si fuese un delicado adorno.

Le retiro la pieza de oro de su muslo, acariciando la zona recién liberada, el pelirrojo tembló involuntariamente.

.-"Perfecto"-. Susurro el mas poderoso de los dos, rápidamente se encargo de besar los inocentes labios, separándose y volviéndole a besar, de una forma que se antojaría un tanto tierna, mientras le besaba le empezó a retirar la parte superior del atuendo, dejando al descubierto una hermosa piel blanca

.-"¡Suélteme!"-. Grito, no podía evitarlo…aunque le dijeran que no tuviera miedo no podía evitarlo…

El peliblanco rió y continuo con su trabajo, tomo las frágiles caderas con su mano izquierda, halándolas hacia el, levantándolas levemente de la cama, con su mano derecha empezó a deslizar su mano para retirar la ultima prenda, pero cuando en su rostro cubría un sonrisa cínica sintió una fuerte patada que le hizo soltarlo y por la sorpresa caer al piso, el chico de una sola vez se sentó en la cama alejándose hasta la parte de arriba logrando zafase.

.-"Pequeño estupido"-. Soltó enfurecido, se levanto del suelo y cuando lo iba a tumbar a la cama, el chico se levanto, intentando desesperadamente que le dejaran en paz.-"¿Qué diablos haces esclavo?"-. El pelirrojo dio unos pasos hacia atrás…

.-"¿Te crees muy listo?...no puedes salir de mis aposentos… no hasta que yo lo desee..."-. El pobre se pego contra la pared, mientras el otro se empezó a acercar…-"Te vez particularmente frágil… quería ser un poco mas suave con tigo… pero debido a esto te vez un hermosa azotina…"-. De una sola vez le tomo con ambos brazos de la cintura.

.-"¡No déjeme en paz!"-. Empezó a golpearle el pecho.

.-"Anda grita…te vez tan deseable enfurecido…"-. Lo alzo en vilo, llevándolo entre regañadientes nuevamente a la cama.

.-"no…déjeme"-. La voz salia casi en un sollozo, el faraón gimió ante eso.

.-"Ni creas que seré dulce…. Te mereces una golpiza por haberte intentado escapar…"-.Le coloco en la cama…. El chico no hizo movimiento alguno, nuevamente el de orbes cafés levanto de las caderas al menor, retirándole la ropa exterior, sonrió al notar lo estrecho que era.

.-"Voy hacerte llorar"-. Susurro con lujuria, tumbo bruscamente a Atemu, le arranco prácticamente la ropa.

.-"¡no¡Me lastima!"-. Gimió con dolor, sintió unos labios sobre su cuello, empezó a gemir con dolor, mientras el pobre esclavo sufría, el otro joven degustaba del sabor del pequeño, era una sensación que jamás había sentido, empezó a bajar, en esos momentos sin que lo notara llego al vientre del pequeño, con su mano derecha empezó a sacarle el corto falledin, el pelirrojo intento impedirlo empujándole con su manos, pero lo único que gano fue que el otro le tomara de las muñecas y con la pequeña túnica que anteriormente cubrió su pecho le atara las manos.

.-"Quieto he dicho"-. Empezó a bajarle completamente el pequeño trazo de tela que hacia el papel de rompa interior, se lo quito.-"Hermoso"-. Le sentó rápidamente y lo arrastro a la orilla de la cama, se inclino y empezó a jugar con el miembro del menor

.-"Ahh…suélteme…no quiero hacerlo….ahhh!"-. El chico empezó a entrar en la desesperación.

..-"No...aww…me duele…me duele mucho!"-. La erección empezó a crecer, El faraón sonrió.

.-"Eres un copo de nieve…completamente puro, pero quieres mostrarte frío para que nadie se de cuenta de ello"-. El chico le miro con angustia… entrecerro sus ojos vino para evitar que las lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

.-"Ah…ah…ya…me…aaaah"-. En un instane, estaba completmente agitado, por fin, su inexperto cuerpo no soprto, descargandose, manchando el lujoso atuendo del rey de la tierra dorada.-"Yo…no…ah…ah…per..perdon"-.El chico se sonrojo, intentaba excusarse tenia miedo, que le fuera a castigar haber manchado el traje, el joven peliblanco rio.

.-"Eso no es malo…jajaja"-. El faraón se sento al lado del chico y empezo a sacarse la ropa, el pelirrojo no evito sonrojarse al ver el cuerpo definido del otro, cuando solo le faltaba la ultima pieza, noto un bulto grande, miro curioso, pero en ese instante fue asotado contra la cama….

.-"Ahora prepárate por que vas a sufrir como el pobre esclavo que eres"-. En ese instante noto que el faraón ya no tenía ninguna prenda y que aquel bulto…era el miembro, era más grande que el suyo y mas ancho, cerró sus ojos con miedo…

.-"Onegai"-. Sollozo apagado lanzo el pobre, tenia un enorme miedo, que no había sentido nunca

.-"Mas vale que calles tonto"-. Le pego una cachetada, un hilo de sangre salio de su labio, le besaron, sentía una presión contra su vientre. El mas alto se separo y tomo las esclavas, le golpeo el estomago con una, sacándole un grito agudo de dolor.

.-"Tranquilo hermoso"-. En ese instante volteo al chico, quien pego su rostro con la cama, ahogando en ellas los primeros sollozos…en cualquier momento iba a estallar en llanto, sentía asco y repulsión de ser tocado y acariciado sin permiso, pero su cuerpo, reaccionaba de otra forma….que le empezaba a atemorizar, sintió el miembro del peliblanco sobre su pequeños glúteos.

.-"¡NO NO ME TOQUES!"-. El chico empezó a gritar intentándose levantar, el otro le dio una nalgada, asiendo que un enorme escalofrió le recorriera, el otro sonrió, se recostó levemente y coloco al chico sobre el, recostándolo boca abajo sobre sus piernas, de tal forma que los pequeños glúteos del chico quedaran como cuando se le da a un niño pequeño una azotina.

Le dio primero con una mano un golpe leve, enrojeciendo la pálida piel que cubría el pequeño glúteo, sonrió al oír un grito de dolor del mas chicos, le dio, otra mas, cubriendo con su mano el otro, la tercera nalgada fue con las dos manos, el pobre chico estallo en un grito de dolor.

.-"¿Acaso nunca te golpearon de niño?...eres un llorón"-. Le acaricio el hermoso pelo rojizo, le dio una cuarta con la palma completamente abierta, en la división entre una y otro, después de eso se coloco como estaba antes, sobo los lastimados glúteos, un tanto enrojecidos por los golpes, los masajeo haciendo al pequeño gemir y apretar las sabanas.

El faraón se preparo, sonrió al notar el enorme sonrojo que cubría al pequeño esclavo, coloco su miembro en la entrada, rozando el perineo, provocándole un delicioso gemido, Atemu sintió placer, y movió sus caderas involuntariamente provocando que la sensación se repitiera, gimió gustoso, eso no dolía en lo absoluto, el peliblanco le miro con burla…notando la cara de leve alivio que mostró el ojivino…

.-"¿Qué pasa?... ¿Crees que esto es todo?...iluso"-.Y de un empujo brusco empezó a introducirse, asiendo estallar en un grito lleno de dolor a su esclavo, una delicada lagrima recorrió su mejilla, y de ella siguieron muchos, empezó a gemir con evidente dolor intentaba zafarse, pero le aprisionaban, con la mano derecha el peliblanco empujaba al muchacho contra la cama y con la izquierda le jalaba del pelo, alzándole el rostro para ver las lagrimas.

.-"¡Ahhh!!"-. Grito de dolor, se había introducido mas.-"¡Kudasay suélteme¡AHH!! …Snif…ah…snif….por lo que mas quiera….awwww"-. El faraón sonrió al notar el dolor en el chico, gimió encantado, enloquecido por la endemoniada presión de aquel lugar tan estrecho, no solo era virgen, eso lo sabia, ya que la sangre había manchado la sabana, dio otro empujón con fuerza, logrando entrar en el. Gimió de placer y de excitación, sentía como le apretaba, lo pequeño y enloquecedor que era al mismo tiempo el espacio del chico de tierras extranjeras.

.Atemu por su parte se había quedado sin aliento, las lagrimas seguían cayendo sin desear parar como en una tormenta, sus mejillas rojas…le dolía mucho… sentía su miembro punzar, pero el otro no le atendía, estaba enfrascado en su propio gozo, sentía como nuevamente le jalaban del cabello, asiéndole gritar sin desearlo

Afuera de la habitación esclavos y uno que otro sacerdote que deambulaba cerca del recinto del faraón, agachaban levemente la mirada, algunos esclavos miraban la puerta con terror, al escuchar los gritos y gemidos de dolor que lanzaba el que todos sabían era el nuevo esclavo.

El Faraón le movió rápidamente, cambiándole de posición, t teniendo el rostro del chico frente a el, al igual que su cuerpo, la espalda de atemu estaba recargada contra la cama, movió las piernas del pelirrojo hacia arriba para darse espacio y empezó a embestirle, el cuerpo del mas chico vibraba constantemente, los gemidos salían completamente entrecortados y las lagrimas caían sin descansar, tomaba a diferentes momentos aquellos labios carmesíes sin permiso, noto las líneas de Koh corridas en el rostro pálido y el otro maquillaje también manchándole el fino rostro.

El pobre esclavo gritaba cosas sin sentido o al menos para el peliblanco, puesto que era dicho en otro idioma, El pequeño lloraba, sentía su cuerpo desfallecer y un increíble e inimaginable dolor en su entrada, sintió un dolor enorme en su miembro y se corrió, sintio como si todo su ser hubiera sido escupido por la punta de su falo.

Supo que se corrió, el peliblanco gimió, los muslos se contrajeron y volvió aun, si es que eso era posible mas estrecho aquel sitio, embistió fuerte y salvajemente, desgarrándole sin piedad alguna tirándole del cabello, le mordió del cuello ferozmente, haciéndole una herida, por fin…lleno aquel espacio…eyaculando dentro del chico, que tuvo una sensación de que un liquido caliente le llenaba asiendo arder su piel, no grito por que ya no podía….pero lloro increíblemente, su cuerpo seguia despierto pero su mente estaba inconsiente, El ojicafe gimió fuertemente, la gente fuera del recinto, supo que significaba aquello solo faltaba una nota… y

El mayor salio del cuero lastimado del chico, el cual gimió con dolor, sintiendo como algo espeso se escurría por su entrada y muslos, movió sus pupilas a otro lado, no Queriendo ver su cuerpo, el faraón sonrió le tomo de los labios y le beso.

.-"Eres perfecto…y eres todo mió…mi pequeño Atemu"-. El chico sollozo cerrando sus ojos, el faraón lo dejo descansar sobre su lecho, puesto que no se movía, la sangre y el semen empapo la sabana… no podía dormir así, se puso un falledin…y miro al chico, los ojos vino estaban cubiertos por sus parpados, sus piernas estaban completamente abiertas y un camino de sangre le rodeaba, cubierto por semen prácticamente por todo el cuerpo, el pelo manchado por la sangre y semen que le mancho al momento de que le tumbo en la cama.

Sonrió, quería es chico únicamente para el, era tan estrecho

.-"Estas atado a mi…"-.

Salio de su recinto, dejando a quien fue su amante esa noche

**_Continuara..._**

Konishiwa! aki esta la conti, se los dije, era contenido lemon poderoso, jajajaja... bueno este fue mi primer lemon...y lo mejor de este fic est a por comenzar!!...

sao

lets duel

pd

arigato x los reviews djene mas onegia TwT


	6. ¿por que estas aqui?

"**Candy ****Heart**

_"Yugioh no es mío fin"_

_"Este fic ya fue previamente publicado en amor _

_yaoi no esta completo, pero trabajo en ello, si lo les_

_onegai, un review no cae mal...en fin al fic"_

"**¿Por qué estas aquí?"**

Sus parpados se separaron con bastante pereza, el calor de la cobijas le arropaba completamente, estaba en un lecho sencillo, hecho prácticamente ovillo, sentía una mirada sobre el, empezaba a abrir sus ojos y enderezarse, un agudo dolor recorrió sus espalda, abrió de golpe sus ojos y lanzo un grito.

.-"¿Estas bien?"-. Su cuerpo dolía, sobre todo en su orificio, una sensación de debilidad le recorrió, una frágil lagrima recorrió su mejilla… los recuerdos de la noche anterior empezaron a azotar su mente.

.-"¿Te sientes mal?"-. Alzo su mirada acuosa, topándose con unos ojos violetas, el cabello rubio caía revuelto sobre sus hombros, de piel morena y alto, su mente tardo en identificar a la persona, por fin la reconoció.

Marik.

.-"¿Atemu?"-. El chico, le miro con duda.-"¿Te sientes mal?"-. El menor asintió.-"¿Quieres que te ayude a levantarte?"-. El chico asintió nuevamente, el moreno se sentó levemente en el lecho, le retiro la sabana, una frágil túnica color azul le cubría, de un tono sumamente claro, le quedaba corta y un poco holgada, sintió la mano del otro tomar su cintura, con cuidado le ayudo a levantarse.

La sombra de una persona se percibió en la puerta, era un rostro femenino, sus ojos azules, cabellos negros poco mas allá de la media espalda, una tiara de oro ceñía su frente y una túnica color arena le cubría, resaltando el color moreno de su piel.

.-"Veo que ya despertaste"-. La voz era suave, Atemu le analizo con la vista, por fin sintió el piso de mármol contra sus pies descalzos, los brazos de Marik suavemente le empezaron a soltar, sentía un profundo dolor en su entrada y su vientre, sus cuerpo lo sentía débil, al momento de detenerse por si solo sus piernas flanquearon cayendo sin remedio alguno contra el piso.

La dama y Marik se alarmaron, el moreno le levanto, mientras la dama le ayudaba a colocarlo nuevamente en el lecho, el joven pelirrojo dejo salir un gemido de dolor al ser recostado, puesto que las sabanas la sintió un poco ásperas y lastimaron su parte dañada.

.-"Me llamo Isis"-. Hablo despacio para que el joven lograra entenderle.-"Soy la sanadora y sacerdotisa del palacio"-. El rostro era un tanto familiar, recordó haberla visto cuando lo presentaron ante el faraón, ante la mención de aquella palabra, su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente.

.-"También soy la hermana de Marik"-. La joven se sentó en el lecho, mientras con sus manos arreglaba el cabello un tanto enmarañado, noto el pequeño escalofrio que surco al otro.

.-"¿Te sientes mal?"-. El chico asintio.-"Anda…puedes hablar"-. El chico le miro con un tanto de inseguridad.-"Para que puedas decirme que te duele"-. Aunque la chica sabía cual seria el lugar que le doleria, queria hacerle platica al joven, puesto que se notaba un tanto introvertido, tal vez por no dominar aun el idioma egipcio en su totalidad, o por la forma en la que le digeron que devia comportarse.-"Vamos"-. El chico separo sus labios.

.-"me duele…"-. Susurro bajando la mirada completamente sonrojado

.-"¿Qué cosa?"-. El chico alzo levemente la cara.

.-"El…"-. Pero su voz se ahogo.

.-"¿Tu ano?...¿Siente ardor?"-. El chico asintio ruborisado.-"Dime"-.

.-"…Si…"-. Marik veía estrañado el comportamiento del chico, se notaba que no era de carácter tranquilo al contrario, suponia que tenia un carácter fuerte, pero no se desenvolvía.

.-"Bueno, mira, es logico que te duela, en primer lugar por que es la primera vez que sostienes relaciones sexuales con otro hombre"-. Los ojos azules de la chica estaban clavados en los rojisos del muchacho

.-" Tu entrada, por tu complexión es pequeña, ademas de que tu cuerpo no se ah terminado de desarrollar, a eso le sumamos el hecho de que el miembro del faraón es bastante grande, tu orificio quedo sumamente lastimado, ayer Seth y yo te curamos, tuve que aplicarte el uso de una semilla en tu entrada, para que la sanara y regresara a su estado natural"-. El chico le miro entre una mescla de asombro y miedo.

.-"Pero, aunque el efecto es prácticamente inmediato, tu zona queda sensible por unas horas, puesto que te desgarraste"-. El menor agacho su mirada..-"Estaras bien, no te preocupes, por cierto ¿Cuántos años tienes?"-. El joven le miro, solto un leve suspiro.

.-"16"-. Isis le sonrío

.-"Eres un niño"-. Atemu fruncio un poco el ceño, el no era un niño, si lo hubiera sido no tendria que estar hay, en Egipto, estaria en sus tierras, con su familia, no hubiera tenido que ser…violado.

.-"no lo soy"-. Isis le miro con abierta duda, puesto de que no eseperaba tal contradicción

.-"Tal vez… pero aun asi eres bastante joven, nuestro faraón tiene 18"-.El c hico fruncio el ceño, eso no era algo de su importancia

.-"Si nesecitas algo solo dinolo, por cierto, no puedes salir del harem, no sin la compañía de uno de los chicos, guardias o "-. Entrecerro los ojos.-"O cuando el faraón te desee"-. Atemu puso en su rostro una cara de terror… que…¿Qué le habia dicho?

.-"P-perdon?"-. Sus ojos vino se abrieron en par

.-"Eres"-. Suspiro.-"Una concubina del faraón"-. Atemu nego, mientras una sonrisa insegura aparecio en su rostro

.-"No…eso es mentira….Karnak va a venir por mi"-. Isis le miro con duda .-"El lo prometio…¡Yo no voy a ser el esclavo de cama de su rey!"-. Marik miro con duda al igual que su hermana.

.-"Lamento decirte que no….fuiste regalado al faraón"-. El chico nego deseperado, posando sus manos sobre sus cabesa, mientras su orbes empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas, Marik movio a su hermana

.-"Vete…yo me encargo de el"-. La joven iba a quegarse cuando su hermano le susurro aquello a su oido, pero asintio y salio, dejando a los dos chicos solos en la habitación.

.-"¿Por qué estas en Egipto?"-.El mas chico se recargo contra el respaldo de la cama, sentado, abrazando con sus brazos sus piernas, mientras el moreno se colocaba sentado frente a el.

.-"Mi pueblo es pobre"-. Los ojos de Atemu se nublaron un poco en el recuerdo.-"Mi rey Marduk, tuvo una idea para sacar a mi puebla de la pobresa"-. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron

.-"Dijo que escogeria a un o una joven, para prestarselo al rey de Egipto, obligaron a todas la familias con hijos o hijas mayores de 15 años y menores de 25 a presentarlos para que mi Rey eligiera… mi madre no queria, me lleno el pelo de barro, para que se viera café… me puso unas tunicas anchas…."-.

Podia recordar claramente el rostro de su madre frustrado, mientras le llenaba con aquella sustancia oscura su cabello, y el terror al no poder ocultarle su color de ojos.

.-"Cuando los soldados nos sacaron de casa…nos llebaron a mi madre, a mi hermano mayor y a mi, al entrar, uno de los soldados me reconocio, me tomaron de las caderas y me llebaron ante el rey… acusaron a mi madre por traicion, al intentar protegerme…."-. las lagrimas se deslisaron.-"Una de las damas de nuestro rey me hecho agua a la cabeza, uno de los guardias me bajo la tunica"-. Las lagrimas empezaron a caer.-"Se burlaron de mi cuerpo…por que soy delgado y no tengo vello en esas partes aun…"-.

Marik le miraba atento, con su mano derecha seco las lagrimas del chico.

.-"El rey me tomo de un brazo y me hecho a unos cojines, me cubrieron con una sabana… puesto que mi hermano intervino, intento evadir a los guardias, al menos para cubrime…los demas jóvenes pasaron…pero mi rey Marduk, ya habia tomado la decisión…"-. Atemu recosto su rostro contra sus piernas.

.-" Me dijeron que tenía que complacer al faraón, de Egipto"-. Marik le miraba intrigado.-"Yo no sabia como…"-. Sus ojos se cerraron.-"Nadie quiso decirme…"-. Los abrio pero con un destello de furia.-"Mi hermano prometio que vendria por mi… ". Su voz se ahogo

.-"Dudo mucho que la promesa de tu hermano se logre… no quiero hacerte sentir mal, pero si biene seguramente los soldados lo matarian por intentar robar uno de los regalos del faraón"-. Marik suspiro.-"Pero…tal vez tengas suerte"-.

.-"¿Tu sientes algo por el faraón?"-. Pregunto el pelirrojo, alzando su rostro humedecido

.-"No… realemente no, pero si te haces su preferido obtienes muchos privilegios…"-. Sonrio al final

.-"Ya veo"-.desvio levemente su mirada, el moreno le limpio las lagrimas, le abrazo levemente, Atemu agradecio aquello interiormente, puesto que necesitaba eso, eran demasiados sucesos para su mente y su cuerpo

.-"Estuviste dormido hasta media tarde, supongo que…Tienes hambre"-. El chico asintio.-"Bueno le diré a Jono que traiga comida, quedate aqui ahora vuelvo y…"-.

Su voz se ahogo al respirar la fragancia de alguien, sus mirada se vovio hacia la entrada, Atemu, miro con horror, pegandose contra la pered, quedando en la esquina de la habitación, pues su lecho estaba pegado contra la pared de una de las esqinas.

Sus ojos cafes les miraron de una forma penetrante, sus paso le llevaron hacia el joven de cabellos rubios, le sonrio de una forma sadica y sarcastica, su piel resaltaba en constrante de la vestidura azul fuerte que traía puesta.

.-"¿Te divierte mi regalo Marik?"-.

.-"Faraón"-.

TBC…

uhy...k pasara? XD da! k stupido -- cada vez k releo mas estos caps creo k tendria k re-editarlos antes d volverlos a subir oóU pero no lo se w... en fin ando ligeramente hiperactiva, me droge, me drogaron y estoy mal de la cabeza, me sacaron las muelas del juicio i este dolor no me gusta, no me deja dormir en el dia para andar hiperactiva en la noche asi no es justo oou en fin... mmmm creo que estodo xD ia ni me acuerdo k mas... o.o arigato x el review xD

bueno me largo, que debo de ponerme a trabajar en algun fic...

-- tardo años en continuar k m doe miedo

sao

lets duel

Nunca una noche vencio a un amanecer

-warcry rlz-


	7. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**"AVISO"**

No esta no es una sorprendente actualizacion despues de tener muerta esta historia por dos años. Ni tampoco algun tipo de broma por el día de los inocentes. Es un aviso sobre la continuacion de mis historias:

- Hijo de Principe y Ladron

- Candy Heart

- Solsticio de Invierno.

Como ya saben, estos proyectos estaban avanzados y llevaban una trama determinada (con mayor avance en amor yaoi) Sin embargo, a pesar de que trate de realizar un re-editaje total de los tres para poder equipararlos con mi forma de redaccion actual, me resultó imposible y la inspiracion nula en ellos hizo muestra de presencia. No obstante me parece horrible dejarlos donde quedaron o que alguien mas -como se han ofresido- los terminen, ya que son mis obras, mis creaciones y reflejan lo que era.

El punto de este aviso es decirles, que NO abandono estos proyectos al contrario, han sido victimas de un MakeOver total; TODOS los capitulos anteriores tanto en AmorYaoi como en Fanfiction seran eliminados en un espacio de unos dias. Para así, subir las nuevas verciones, que no son similares y creo que sera obvio para muchos, he cambiado bastante y una brecha abismal existe entre mi vercion de 12 años y la de 17 años que soy actualmente. Ojala me disculpen por mi irresponsabilidad y desidia; pero es necesario darles final a mis primeras historias.

Me despido y quedo a sus ordenes. Ya publicare despues el orden de actualizaciones en mi perfil, para mayor info, ya saben siempre estoy en el msn.

Atte.

_Yuni-Chan_

_(LadyBrokenDoll)_

**sao**

**lets duel**


End file.
